Revolution High
by Emtpirate214
Summary: A/u in regular times with all the creature comforts. Imagine 90s cheesy high school movies but with Revolution characters
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this idea came to me in the shower and I just couldn't seem to stop saying the lines and actually seeing all this coming to in my mind. So this is an A/U fic that is a mix of cheesy teen 90s movie with Revolution cast. So let me know what you think.

"Stupid son of a bitch!" Charlie slammed the front door.

"What's wrong?" Miles came out of the living room.

"Jason Neville is a complete and utter asshole!" Charlie stomped up to her room and slammed the door.

"Good talk," Miles sighed.

Danny opened the door a second later. "What's wrong with your sister?" Miles looked at Danny.

"Well Jason Neville made her the butt of a prank and she got laughed at," Danny dropped his backpack by the front door. "I remember those days," Bass came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Uncle Bass," Danny slapped hands with his favorite non relative who might as well been.

"So, what happened?" Rachel emerged from the kitchen drying her hands with a hand towel.

"Jason is the captain of the varsity football team and he decided that Charlie needed to be taught a lesson," Danny sat down at the counter next to Bass.

"So this is retaliation because Charlie did something," Miles was now gathering the full picture of what his step daughter was in for.

"Pretty much. It's been a war for the last month with those two. Anyway Charlie shoved Jason's car out its parking spot this morning because he cut her off coming into the parking lot. So, after making sure she had her Jeep in the spot and his Honda out in the middle row she went to class. Well Jason opened the back flap on her canvas top and took her bra and underwear out I her gym bag and decided to send them up the flag pole," Danny took a bite of his sandwich that his mother had handed him.

"Damn, she did pretty good," Bass laughed.

"Bass, I told her to keep the stupid to the minimum. Tom is still pissed about her arguing with him about the Civil War in the middle if history. I really don't want her suspended because of his smartass kid," Miles sighed.

"Well, charlie is ready for all out war," Danny shrugged.

"I'll talk to her," Bass got up and headed to the stairs.

"Why you?" "Because Miles, I'm the favorite uncle," Bass shot of his shoulder.

Charlie was blaring Evanescence and furiously texting Connor.

"You know, I can teach you the best way at getting back at him," Bass was leaning against the door jam.

"I have plenty of ways," Charlie didn't look up.

**Why don't you just egg his car? **

"How many of them are going to result in jail time?" Bass knew that Connor was probably giving her ideas.

**I was going to slip him a Micky tonight at the party, strip him naked and draw penises on him and then do a mass pic to everyone.**

"Just have bail money ready," Charlie was trying to be alone for a reason and her unofficial uncle was getting on her nerves.

**That could work too, but Charlie, let's do something that doesn't involve having to buy illegal drugs. My dad will kick my ass. **

"Listen, why don't you get ready for the game and then we'll come up with a game plan on getting him back," Bass gave up.

**Fine, but I am going to get him back for this. He is going to think twice before messing with me.**

"Well, fine. Get out of my room so I can change," Charlie didn't bother looking over her shoulder.

**See you at the game and party. Remember, you're a cheerleader, so school spirit and all that bull.**

"Leaving," Bass held up his hands in surrender, he felt sorry for Miles and having to raise a teenage girl. He thanked God that he didn't have kids.

**Kiss my ass Connor, I am only doing this to get my mom off my case. You know I hate those brainless bimbos.**

Charlie changed into her cheerleading uniform. She grabbed a change of clothes and put them in her gym bag. She was going to make Jason pay for all his crap. She didn't know why he was trying to make her life a living hell but she was done just taking it. She was fighting back and there weren't going to be any prisoners in this war.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jason was in the locker room secretly congratulating himself on a job well done. He had gotten Charlie back after his car had been towed for being parked illegally in the middle of the row. He had enjoyed going through her Jeep. He was surprised to find the lacy thong and bra in her gym bag. He had been a little impressed, he had pictured her more of a Granny panty girl than a thong goddess. He had images of her wearing only that thong and bra while cheering.

"So, you going to the party at Michelle's tonight," Gabe smacked Jason on the back.

"Of course," Jason began putting on his football pads.

"That bitch Charlie may be there with her cronie Connor, I'd watch out," Gabe began putting on his football pads.

"She won't try anything this soon. Besides I can calm that temper down by throwing her in the pool," Jason smiled.

"You know her step dad is Marine right, she'll kick your ass," Gabe looked at Jason with all seriousness.

"I thought that was her real dad," Jason gave Gabe a slight confused look.

"No, her real dad bailed on her, her brother and mom about two years ago so he could run off with his assistant," Gabe shrugged as he finished putting on his uniform.

"Well that explains it," Jason grabbed his helmet.

"What's that?"

"She's a bitch because of daddy issues," Jason walked out of the locker room feeling a little sorry for Charlie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The party was in full swing by the time Charlie had gotten there. She had always hated these parties because she was never really welcomed but her mother insisted that she try and get out there. She grabbed a drink and picked a corner to put her back in so that she could watch the whole scene. Her phone buzzed.

**Sorry, not going to make it. Dad wants family time tonight. So it looks like the next several hours are going to be Scrabble hell.**

Charlie didn't even answer. She decided that it was time to leave. She made her appearance, she never promised her mom that she would stay the whole time. She made her way to the front door. As she began turning the handle, she felt a hand on her elbow.

"Where are you going?" Jason's voice made her want to eat glass.

"Move your hand or you're pulling back a nub," Charlie hated dealing with him.

"Fine, I'm coming with you," Jason opened the door.

"Why?"

"Because I thought you might like some company," Jason guided her out the front door.

"I don't need your pity," Charlie unlocked the Jeep.

"How about a burger of truce?" Jason grabbed her keys.

"No, now give those back," Charlie jumped as Jason held her keys out of her reach.

"Get in," Jason rolled his eyes as he cranked her Jeep.

"I should stab you," Charlie sated dryly.

"Well, how about you give me a chance?" Jason backed out if the driveway.

"How about you hug a land mine," Charlie folded her arms across her chest.

Alright that is all for now, falling asleep .


	2. Chapter 2

Well gang, how is everyone liking this so far? Well I am enjoying writing this for y'all to read. So on with the chapter. Charlie decided that this weekend was the perfect time to get away. She had ridden with Jason to his house and had to listen to al the reasons that he was sorry for all that went down between them. She threw her tent, sleeping bag, and back pack in the back of her Jeep. She knew the spot she was going to and knew that it would make her feel better once she was by herself and could process everything. "Be careful," Miles hugged her. "I will, I'll be back Sunday afternoon," Charlie filled her camelback up. Miles and Bass had followed her once when she had taken off after a fight with her mom. They saw how being out away from everyone had mellowed her out when she had gotten home. They had kept a distant watchful eye on her the whole weekend when they found that she was not trying to meet up with some guy. "Alright, have a good time kid," Miles kissed her forehead. "I will," Charlie cranked the Jeep and waved as she drove away. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo Jason decided that a much needed home was in his future. Turning off his cell phone and tossing it in the glove box he suddenly felt like the modern world had melted away. No one could bug him about the party Friday night that he had left early. He made sure his day pack had all the items it needed. It was still early and not quite dawn, the perfect time to hike. Jason began walking the fourteen mile trail. It took him all around the mountain, he noted that he was the only one while following the trail past the first few parking lots. He smiled to himself, he would be able to have the whole mountain to himself. His smile soon faded when he came to the next parking lot and recognized the familiar copper colored Jeep that he had just driven the night before. "You have got to be kidding me," Jason groaned. He walked up to the jeep but Charlie wasn't there. He did notice the overnight parking pass. "Hmm, so you're spending the night tonight. Must be with Connor," was that jealousy he detected in his own voice? Jason followed the trail for another two miles. He didn't see her anywhere. "Must be ahead by a few miles," Jason thought out loud. He followed the trail to the upper waterfalls. He had always liked going to the falls and just laying back and listening to the water. It made any decision just that much easier to make. He started to cut through the trees when he saw her. He stopped short and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her in her black bikini. "Damn Charlie, I didn't know you looked that good," had those words just come out of his mouth? He watched as she jumped from the top of the falls into the water below. She surfaced a second or two later and got out. She quickly made her way to the top again. Jason decided getting a better look was the best idea. He began to creep forward when he heard a snap. "Shit," he hissed. Charlie slipped and screamed as she fell into the water. She didn't surface right away. "Charlie!" Jason screamed as he made his way to the pool at the bottom of the falls. Charlie surfaced and struggled to stay above the water. The pain was sharp and she couldn't move her leg. "You twat waffle! What the hell is your problem?" Charlie screamed, more in pain than in anger. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you," Jason waded to Charlie. "Well, you did and now I can't fucking move my leg," Charlie let Jason Pick her up, there wasn't anyway she was going to be able to hobble back to her tent. "Come on, we'll get you some help," Jason carried her gently outbid the water. "My tent is just a few minutes that way," Charlie nodded her head in the direction of her tent. "I don't think now is the time for you to take advantage of me," Jason sighed. "Let your brain have the blood flow right now genius. My tent has my clothes and cell phone in it. We can call the ranger station for help. Perve," Charlie rolls her eyes. It had taken rescuers about an hour to get Charlie out. Jason had packed up her camp for her so that everything was ready to go when they had packed her out. She was released the next afternoon with a full leg cast due to a broken knee and the doctor had stated that she would be in it for the next six to eight weeks. Jason took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. "What do you want?" Danny barely opened the door. "I was coming to check on Charlie," Jason shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, she's been cursing your name and wishing bodily harm towards you, but I think it's the OxyContin talking," Danny stepped back to let Jason in. "It wasn't like I pushed her off the top of the falls," Jason knew this had been a bad idea. "Well, you can take her this tray of food as a peace offering," Rachel startled Jason as she came out of the kitchen with a tray of food. Jason walked up the stairs steadying the tray. He saw Charlie's door slightly open. She was propped up on her bed with pillows propped under her cast. He noted that she was wearing a tshirt and saw that it was barely covering her black lacy thong. He didn't want this moment to end, he hadn't realized that he had been staring until Danny nudged him towards the door. "Hey, I bring food," Jason pushed the door open with the tray. "If I wasn't bed ridden, I'd be kicking your ass right now." Charlie quickly covered herself. "How about I do what I can to make it up to you," Jason set the tray down on her lap as he tried to push thoughts of her straddling him out his mind. "That's going to be a lot if making up. I can't even go to school due to this thing," Charlie flipped off her cast. "I will bring you all your class work and homework. Plus, I will turn it all in for you," Jason was trying to memorize her room. "It's a start," Charlie took a bite if her sandwich. "Alright, can I also work off this debt by keeping you company so you don't suffer from cabin fever," Jason noticed the huge oak tree outside her window and began having thoughts of sneaking into her room and them having be-quiet-my-parents-are-in-the-next-room-sex. "Sit down, I'm already having that issue, seeing how my camping trip was cut short," Charlie crossed her arms. Jason looked around for a chair. "Come on," Charlie motioned for Jason to sit next to her on the bed. Jason sat down and propped his feet on the bed. "Hey! Take off your shoes," Charlie glared. "Sorry. So...yeah," Jason was nervous, why the hell was he nervous? "So, are all the stories true?" "What stories?" Jason didn't like where this was going. "That you suck in bed and you've slept with half of the varsity cheer squad to get better at it?" Alright folds that is all for tonight! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me some comments letting me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

So, who is ready for tomorrow night? I know that I am. Alright on with the chapter folks!

Jason felt bad for Charlie, she was missing so much of what school was about right now. She was stuck in her room with her leg in a cast right up to her hip. He was happy that he was the one that got to help her out because it meant that she was at his mercy. Not that he wanted to hold it over her, but in the way that he could be the knight in shining armor. He decided that with such a nice day he would carry her out to her Jeep and they could go for a drive together.

"Hey, earth to Jason," Danny slapped Jason on the back.

"Hey Danny," Jason didn't realize that he had zoned out.

"So, you coming over today?"

"I have to bring Charlie her homework and pick up the stuff she's finished," Jason was hoping that this would seem normal and that his true intentions weren't going to come out.

"Good, because she is driving the rest of us nuts. I think she is getting cabin fever and it has really messed with her brain," Danny shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she managed to make a bow and arrow set and has been trying to convince me to stand with an apple on my head," Danny was shaking his head.

"Wow, that is a severe case of cabin fever, but you do have to give her props for the bow and arrow trick," Jason was trying to imagine Charlie trying to get Danny to hold still with an apple on his head.

"So, I was thinking that you need to do an extra credit project Jason, you're falling behind," Ms. Clayton smiled.

"Well, I am just not that great in health sciences. I'm getting a C, that's passing. Right?" Jason was always slightly unnerved by Ms. Clayton.

"Well, I think that you are a better student than that," Ms. Clayton leaned back against her desk and crossed her arms.

"Nora, you ready," Bass popped his head in the doorway. "Hey nipples."

"Hi Mr. Monroe," Jason hated that nick name.

"I'll be just a minute. How do you two know each other?" Nora pointed between the two of them.

"He helped Charlie when she broke her knee," Bass came into the classroom.

"I have the perfect assignment for you Jason," Nora believed she could actually see the light bulb go off above her own head.

"What's that?" Jason became slightly worried.

"You are going to document taking care of someone who is not able to do it themselves. You are going to show how you help take care of Charlie Matheson," Nora began packing up her things.

"That shouldn't be too hard, he's over there every day. Jason, it's the easiest assignment ever," Bass couldn't believe he had just helped this kid to spend more time with Charlie.

"Fine, I'll do the assignment. I mean, I'll keep notes on what I do for her," Jason couldn't believe how he sounded.

Bass shot him a look trying to convey that Miles and Rachel would kill him if that first part came true in any way. Jason quickly gathered his things and rushed out of the classroom. He was actually excited about this assignment. It would mean that he was going to have a real reason to be around her more.

"I think you are about to give Rachel and Miles a coronary," Bass smiled.

"I think it would do Jason and Charlie some good, and save so many lives due to their prank war," Nora kissed Bass on the cheek and smiled at how good she was at match making.

Sorry that this is so short, I have class tonight, two sick kids, work and studying to get done. I will get more out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, another day in the life of the Revolution gang was on display last night. Thoughts about how it went? I was very disappointed on how the interaction went between Jason and Charlie. Anyone want to guess where the writers are going with this? I know, neither do I. On with the story.

"So, now I'm your project," Charlie glared from her bed.

"It's not like that," Jason put her assignments on her desk.

"Well then, tell me what it's like Jason," Charlie couldn't find the bow and arrow set that she had made anywhere.

"Apparently, a C is not the best grade to be getting in Health Sciences. So while I was being lectured by Ms. Clayton, Bass stopped by and was saying how I was over here taking care of you all the time and she thought that it would help me by writing a report about it for extra credit. I personal think a C is fine," Jason shrugged as he picked up her clothes off the floor.

"Great, so uncle Bass is now hooking up with one of our teachers and giving her ideas on how to torture me," Charlie really wanted to find that bow and arrow.

"So this is torture to you?" Jason looked up at her.

"Yes, I'm stuck here in my room like an invalid waiting for someone to come and help me do basic things. I can't even get out and drive my Jeep with the top down," Charlie threw her thumb to the window.

Jason smiled and scooped Charlie up in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"We are making a jail break."

"Jail break?"

"Yep, where's your keys?"

"On the dresser."

Jason grabbed the keys and carried Charlie down stairs. Danny looked up in mid bite of cereal.

"Jail break," Jason carried Charlie as she waved to her brother.

"Have fun, I'll distract the warden," Danny continued with the bite.

Jason gently placed Charlie in the passenger side of her Jeep and proceeded to take the top down off the Jeep, letting the sun in. Charlie reached in her glove box and put on her sun glasses. She smiled up at the sun and let it warm her face. She missed this, the fresh air. Jason started the Jeep.

"So, where to?"

"You're driving. I'm enjoying the sun, but you better get going before Miles gets here in twenty minutes," Charlie looked over at Jason with a smile.

"Let's just back out of the driveway and we'll figure out where to later," Jason shrugged.

"I like your thinking. Now go driver!"

Jason and Charlie sat in silence as he drove them down the scenic highway along the coast. He loved the California weather that they lived in. He finally felt needed for the first time in his life. It was feeling "right" with Charlie by his side. He couldn't explain it, but he felt complete with her there. Was this what love felt like, or was this the high school crush that his dad had always preached about? He didn't really know but he was hoping that it was the first, because being without her made the world feel dull.

"Charlie?"

"Yes."

"Will you go to prom with me?"

Charlie looked over at him shocked. She had never even thought about prom. Getting dressed up had always made her feel awkward and unsure of herself.

"When is it?"

"May fifth."

"I should be out of my cast then. Yes, I'll go to prom with you Jason," Charlie couldn't believe that those words had come out of her mouth.

He couldn't believe that he had asked her. He had thought about it all day long but to actually hear the words coming out of his mouth, well it had terrified him. She had said yes and that had made him feel like the world had just melted away.

Sorry it's so short right. I just had wanted this section to be about them and in this moment of bonding. I agree, anyone but Connor. I still have my Jason and Charlie dreams for the show but I don't know if that is going to come to pass or not.


	5. Chapter 5

So, you are getting another chapter in Revolution High I have some ideas that just need to get onto paper right now. So they are jumbled, I do apologize. Otherwise, welcome to my world! Enjoy the next chapter.

Jason carried Charlie out onto the sand of the beach. They were the only ones out there and that was fine by him. He wanted this time for them to be by themselves. He sat her in his lap wither he head resting back on his chest. He didn't know if this counted as a date or not but in his book it did.

"I love listening to the waves come in, they are just so peaceful," Charlie sighed watching the waves crash and fall.

"I do too, but you being here makes it that much better," Jason kissed the top of her head.

Charlie smiled. Just a few short weeks ago they were in the middle of a pretty nasty prank war. Now look at them, sitting on the beach cuddled up and watching the waves together. She smiled at the fact that she now wanted to dress up and be girly for prom.

"Charlie, have you thought about college yet?"

"Yes, I've already been accepted to several schools but I may stay local and do all my entry level classes at the community college. Transfer to a four year after that. Miles thinks that I should go into the Marines like him and Uncle Bass. Could you see me in uniform marching around?" Charlie looked up at Jason.

"No, could you see me doing that?" Jason kissed her nose.

"No, I thought you would get the full scholarship for football or something," Charlie smiled.

"Well, I leave for the army three weeks after graduation," Jason looked out at the water.

Jason didn't want to test her. He never thought about a relationship with anyone because he was leaving and any relationship now was going to be pointless. Then, he had fallen for her. Why did he have to fall for her now? Why did she have to have such a hold on him right now?

"Well, let's enjoy the time we have now and worry about that when we get closer to you leaving?" Charlie felt like she had broken her knee all over again but this time the pain was in her heart and it made her feel like she was going to cry.

Charlie didn't know why she felt the way she felt. She knew that she would wait for Jason, she didn't know the reasoning behind it, but she knew that she would. She felt like it was her duty. Was this love? Was this what love felt like? Wanting to wait on someone to the point that you didn't know why but you felt the need to?

"So, should we make this our thing? Going to the beach and watching the waves?" Jason wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Well, I will sink like a rock right now if we try to go in the water. I really don't feel like adding 'drowning victim' to the list of injuries," Charlie laughed at herself.

"That would be bad and I would miss you if you drowned."

"Wait, you wouldn't come in after me and try to save me?"

"I will always try to save you. There's no question about that," Jason held her closer.

"So where are they?" Miles was furious.

"No matter how you torture me, I will not talk," Danny was trying to suppress a smile.

"I'm not torturing you, I just want to know where your sister and that kid went off to," Miles growled.

"I will not talk. It's the bro code," Danny shot Miles a look.

"Bro code? What about your sister being out with that kid?" Miles threw his arms up in frustration.

"Hey, she can kick him with her cast. Besides, I'm more worried about him. He is driving her Jeep and you know how she is about her Jeep. I thought she was going to kill me when I accidentally bumped the curb," Danny shrugged.

"That's because you hit the curb at thirty miles an hour because you were swerving to avoid hitting a car while you were texting and driving," Charlie shot over her shoulder as Jason carried her up the stairs to her room.

"Where have you been?" Miles followed them up the stairs.

"I needed fresh air and I conned Jason into taking me to the beach for some fresh salty air. He was my unwilling accomplice on this deal," Charlie smiled as Jason put her down.

"You, downstairs with me. Charlie, finish your homework," Miles pointed his finger at Jason.

Jason ran to her desk and grabbed her books and binder. He made sure that Miles wasn't looking and quickly kissed Charlie on the lips.

"Be brave," Charlie smiled as she quickly kissed him again.

"So, are you and my step daughter dating now?" Miles didn't sugar coat it.

"I don't know what we are right now, I do know that she said yes when I asked her to prom," Jason knew that dads were scary, but he had forgotten that Miles was in the Marine's.

"Well, just remember that I will break every bone in your body if you hurt my little girl. She may not have my DNA, but I raised her. You better respect her and show her that you know how to treat a girl," Miles hadn't thought that this day would come anytime soon.

"Sir, I promise that I will be on my best behavior," Jason was really becoming nervous.

"That's right, put the fear of God into him Miles," Bass laughed from the door way.

"Bass, you started this," Miles was going to kill Bass for suggesting that Charlie and Jason should hang out more.

"Well, the girl was going to date sometime Miles, you just have to accept it. At least the boy has a future," Bass waved as Jason made a bee line for the door.

"He probably is going to break up with her when he goes to college," Miles sighed.

"He's not going to college," Bass sat down by his friend on the couch.

"Don't tell me he is going to try and become an actor. He's going to end up shacked up with my daughter in her room," Miles groaned.

"No, he joined the army," Bass smiled.

"Great, and I know how we were fresh out of high school in the barracks," Miles thoughts turned to the times that he and Bass used to chase girls and could drink anyone under the table. This was going to be trouble. Alright folks.

What you think? Trying to get my ideas in order for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

So, Revolution High, from what I can tell has become sort of a hit. So, who thinks that the writers are going to put Connor and Charlie together? I have that sneaking suspicion and I don't like it. Come on, there is that spark between Jason and Charlie. She didn't shoot him during the fire fight, she only knocked him out.

Charlie knew that Connor wasn't the type to go dress hunting with her. He was more of the type to make fun of her for trying on a dress in the first place. Charlie was nervous about this whole prom deal. It was the first time in a long time that she was happy about doing something involving school.

"So, what about this one?" Charlie spun around in her dress.

"Pink? Really Charlie? Why do you even want to go to this thing? Besides, Jason is probably going to pull the ultimate prank on you and ditch you," Connor played on his phone.

"How about you try this one on dear, I think purple is more your color than the pink," the sales associate smiled.

"Thank you," Charlie smiled sheepishly, Connor was of no use to her in this mission of all things girly.

"Charlie, I say you ditch him before he ditches you," Connor spit out.

Charlie ignored him and changed into the dress in the changing room. She thought of dancing and kissing and of limos and flowers. She was ready to be a little girly, even if her best friend was bound and determined to make her feel like she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

"You are simply beautiful," the sales lady smiled and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"She looks ok, Jason will probably think you look retarded like I do," Connor rolled his eyes, why did Charlie have to be so girly?

"You're Charlie?" the sales lady pointed at Charlie.

"Yes ma'am," Charlie looked her as if she were about to run for cover.

"I'm Julia, Jason's mom. That color is beautiful on you. Jason will love it," Julia smiled.

"Thank you. I don't dress up usually," Charlie smiled and twirled in the mirror.

"You asked Charlotte Matheson to prom? Jason, really, you should asked one of the girls who had school spirit and that can help you represent the school if she is chosen prom queen," Tom didn't know why his son did this to him all the time.

"Dad, those girls are brainless and only care about themselves. Charlie is different. She is the first person that I think about when I wake up and the last person that I think about before falling asleep. Dad, I think I love her," the realization hit Jason like a ton of bricks. He loved her, it was that simple.

"Love? Jason, you don't know the first thing about love. Son, date her, but when graduation comes, dump her. You need to live your life before you settle down with someone," Tom didn't know what was wrong with his son.

"I would have to disagree with you Tom," Julia kissed her son on the forehead.

"Julia, times were different back then. Plus we were young and very lucky that we worked out," Tom kissed his wife.

"I met Charlie today. She is a very pretty girl. I'd watch her friend though, he seems to like her a lot," Julia left the room.

"Son, just think about what I said," Tom followed his wife.

Jason looked at his phone. Time to talk to someone else about all this.

**Hey Gabe. How about some football in the park this weekend? **

Jason walked to the end of the hall and closed the door behind him.

**Don't tell me you are already fighting with Charlie? I told you that girl was going to make you crazy. **

Jason hated when Gabe started guessing.

** No, it's more of my dad trying to dictate my life. Charlie and I are great. **

Jason laid on his bed and waited for his phone to go off again. Gabe was one of those people that couldn't let a text go unanswered.

**What is his problem now? I am just waiting for Connor to try and kiss your ass btw. You know that he has a major thing for Charlie.**

Jason knew that Connor had a thing for Charlie. The whole school knew, except Charlie. She seemed to be the only one oblivious to his feelings.

**He thinks that I should dump Charlie at the end of the year. I know that she means more to me than anyone else has. She is different. **

Jason felt like he didn't know his own mind anymore.

**Different for the fact that she is totally helpless in a hot way that you can take advantage of the situation? **

Jason frowned at how fast Gabe could change the topic at hand to sex.

**Perve. I don't' mean it like that. I mean that she is someone different to me and that I never thought I would ever be with. She is the only one I think of when I have something on my mind. Well, minus this conversation with you. **

Jason knew that he loved Charlie, even if everyone else objected to them. He didn't care. He gathered his back pack and his car keys.

**Hey, why don't you come and pick me up. Let's go to the beach. **

He smiled reading Charlie's text.

"Jason, don't listen to your father on matters of the heart that is my department. If you two truly love each other, then you will last no matter what. If she has the same feelings, she will wait for you," Julia smiled at her son.

Jason picked Charlie up and they drove in silence to the beach. They both sat similar to the first time they had come to the beach. Each had thoughts of the future running through their minds.

"Charlie, I love you and I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you. I don't know what is going to happen when I leave for basic training, but I am hoping that you'll be there waiting for me when I graduate," Jason stared out at the ocean waiting for her reply.

"I am going to wait on you. I've been wondering what we were going to do when you left. I have been wanting to talk to you about it. Where are you going for basic training?" Charlie stared at the ocean like Jason.

"Fort Sill, Oklahoma. I will be there for both basic and my advanced training. Almost a year," Jason tensed.

"Well, I am looking at going to University of Oklahoma. Gabe told me you were going to be in Fort Sill. I guess I decided without telling you that I was going to follow you," Charlie realized after she said it how much like a stalker she sounded.

"I'm glad you're following me out there Charlie. Even though I won't get to see you until graduation, it makes it that much better just knowing that you are there," Jason hugged her closer to him.

"Well, I haven't told my parents yet, but it's not their decision. I'm hoping that with my grades, I will have a full scholarship. Otherwise, I will be waitressing," Charlie chuckled.

Jason held her close. He knew that deep down they were in love. Not just the puppy love that everyone talked about but the real kind that everyone hoped for.

So, what does everyone think will happen next week on the show? I am really going to stop watching if they kill of Charlie. I can't find any spoilers anywhere on the web about what is going to happen next week, but the preview says that one main cast member is going to die. If it's anyone, I kind of think it's going to be either Rachel or Aaron, because depending on the how they die, it is going to be a catalyst for the upcoming war. Or, if it's Connor, then I believe that it is going to bring out the "General" in Monroe and that he will just go off the deep end. Oh the possibilities that are in my head at this time….. So thoughts? Comments? Condemnation? Post a review people, feedback is great. Talk about the show and where it's going is always a plus and I want to know what yall are thinking!


	7. Chapter 7

So, ready for next Wednesday. I am really waiting to see who gets whacked. I can't take the suspense! So if you love Jarlie, then stop by my other fic Her Choice. It's getting good. Alright, please let me what you think, and how you think that this is going.

Charlie looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she could actually look good in a formal dress. It shocked her that she looked like one of the models in the formal dress magazines. Her hair was done up and her make up put on by the stylist who had done her hair. Charlie became nervous about how everyone would react to her for the first time in her life.

"Oh, Charlie, you look beautiful," Rachel cooed from the doorway.

"I don't look stupid?" Charlie thought that everyone would make fun of her for being so girly.

"Not at all, you look beautiful. Who knew that you could look even more beautiful than you already are," Rachel smiled.

"Well, let's go downstairs and wait for Jason to get here," Charlie took a deep breath.

"He already is dear, he's waiting on you downstairs," Rachel kissed her daughter on her forehead.

Jason looked nervously at his shoes. This was the part that he hated. The stare that Miles gave him that made Jason want to crawl under a rock and hide for a while.

"Remember, I know how to kill and I will kill you if anything happens to her," Miles continued to clean his gun as he stared at Jason.

"I understand sir, I'm not going to let anything happen to her," Jason eyed Miles and the gun nervously wondering how good of a shot Miles really was.

Charlie came down the stairs and cleared her throat.

Jason looked at her speechless, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was and that she was his date for the prom. He couldn't even think of how to form the words to tell her that she was beautiful.

"Honey, you looking amazing," Miles almost had tears in his eyes.

Jason was still having issues trying to find the words to tell her how beautiful she was tonight.

Miles smacked Jason in the back of the head.

"Charlie, I can't find the words to tell you just how amazingly beautiful you are tonight. You are going to make every head turn," Jason rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks," Charlie blushed.

"Alright, you two get together. Miles, move the gun so that it's not in the picture please," Rachel began getting Jason and Charlie into focus with the camera.

"I just want it as a reminder that he needs to behave himself with our daughter," Miles shot Jason a look.

"Miles, get out of the way. I want some great photos," Rachel shooed Miles out of the way.

Jason and Charlie smiled for what seemed like hundreds of photos being taken by Rachel.

"Mom, we need to get going," Charlie was trying to get her cheeks from hurting more than they already were.

Jason held Charlie's hand and helped her into her Jeep. Charlie waved to Miles and Rachel.

"Have her back by ten," Miles yelled.

"Don't listen to him, have a great time!" Rachel smiled and waved.

Jason and Charlie arrived to prom to looks of amusement and shocked expressions by most of the student body. They danced most of the night away and after watching the king and queen crowned, they decided that it was time to leave.

"To the beach?" Charlie smiled.

"We aren't dressed for the beach," Jason shot her a confused look.

"I have a beach towel and I snagged us both a change of clothes. Who says I don't plan ahead?" Charlie had a sly smile on her face.

"Well, then to the beach we go," Jason headed towards the beach and tried to keep his eyes on the road as Charlie changed her clothes.

They arrived at the beach and noticed that it seemed to be empty. Jason smiled and thought of all he and Charlie could do on that blanket. He quickly changed into the clothes that Charlie had brought for him and wondered when she had snuck into his room and gotten some of his clothes. He had to admit that his fantasy was that she had snuck in and tried to have her way with him.

"Charlie, I don't want to ruin tonight for you but I do want to talk to you about something," Jason knew that this was going to be hard but he wanted everything out on the table.

"I know, you're leaving after graduation for basic training," Charlie looked out to the sea.

"Yeah, I don't blame you if you don't want to wait for me," Jason was giving her a way out.

"Jason, I've been accepted to OU, I'm moving to Oklahoma as soon as we graduate. I told you that I was going to be there," Charlie kissed his cheek.

"Charlie, will you marry me?" Jason blurted it out before he could think it through.

"Yes," Charlie didn't think her answer through but she went with her gut instinct.

Alright folks, laying the ground work for something in the making. Don't worry, it will all work out.


End file.
